Shy Guy Forest Family
The Shy Guy Forest Family (シャイな人森の家族) are groups of Shy Guys and Bandits that inhabit Shy Guy Forest. They are several different Shy Guys/Bandits wearing masks and usually holding sticks or wooden swords as weapons. There is a large amount of them that are orphans. List of Forest Children Ecch! Guy: '''The Ecch! Guy is a stereotypical nerd. He has a purple cloak and wears yellow-framed glasses. The Ecch! Guy collects comic books, plays Dungeons & Dragons, and has alot of knowledge on H.P. Lovecraft. He is disliked by all the Forest Children. '''Ahhhh! Guy: '''The Ahhhh! is a panicked Shy Guy. He never stays still. The Ahhhh! Guy's cloak is orange. He wears a wooden mask and drinks caffine-filled drinks all the time and is also very clumsy. The Forest Children seem to trust him, though. '''Boo! Guy: '''The Boo! Guy is the ghost of a Shy Guy that died after Filia and Luigi accidentally burnt down his home. He was smashed by a large piece of his roof. The Boo! Guy wore a white cloak and appeared to have a cracked mask. His only line in the Series so far is "It's not your fault...." '''Uh... Guy: The Uh... Guy is a rival the You! Guy has in college. Not only does the You! Guy hate him, everybody does. He is an anarchist, athiest, and womanizer. He wears a purple cloak and an odd moon-shaped mask. The Uh... Guy is a secondary antagonist in SuperSpy Luigi. D-Guy: 'D-Guy is a Shy Guy with a white cloak and a red and black mask. Luigi met him at Shy Guy Camp. The D-Guy enjoys playing the GameBoy and does not beileve Arceus or Xemnort. '''Twins: '''On the bus to Shy Guy Camp, these two twins terrorized each other. Blasting each other with Bazookas, Shanking each other, ect. They later had their necks snapped by Samson, killing them. '''Snake: '''Snake is a friend of the You! Guy. He wore a purple cloak and had a long tongue. '''Fatass: '''Fatass is a Shy Guy mentioned by the You! Guy. It is unknown if he's actually fat or if this is just an insult. The You! Guy might have been a friend or a bully to him. '''PFFFFFFFT Guy: '''The PFFFFFFFT Guy is the brother of the Uh...Guy. He wears a gray and red cloak and has a mask with a pained look on it's face. '''Bus Driver: '''The Bus Driver was a Shy Guy wearing a hockey mask and weilded an Axe. He is a reference to Jason Vorhes. The Bus Driver never had a single line. '''Mr. Unworthy: '''Mr. Unworthy is a Shy Guy that wears a long, worn-out cloak and has a mask with a distorted face on it. He continuosly shoots himself in the head. He is immortal. '''Syruss: '''Syruss is a Shy Guy wearing a blue cloak and a sun-shaped mask. He appeared sleeping in his bed while Luigi was sneaking around his house in ''Parasite!! He seems to own Parasites from the Canopy Kingdom, but it's unknown why. He only got one line ("HEY!") He attacked Luigi with a lighter. 'Pol: ' '''Francis Oswald Carl & Paul: Carl & Paul are a pair of perverts that have caused much trouble for the You! and Eh... Guy past the years. Paul owns high-tech "Memory-Erasing Goggles" he uses on women so he can fall in love with them. Carl on the other hand, is a complete idiot and ruins Paul's plans most of the time. Bradley Mocha DAYUM! Guy The Psychomancers Ty-BO: '''TY-Bo is a shy guy wearing a white cloak. His mask appears to be a motherboard, including his large, glowing, unblinking eye. He can blast lasers from his eye. His name is a play on the word, typo. He is not good at spelling. '''Search-BO: Search-BO is a spy in the Psychomancers group. He wears a orange cloak. His face is a screen with two cartoony eyes and a small mouth. Instead of speaking, he uses emoticons to communicate. He can also turn his face into a searchlight. He uses popular Icons to express emotion such as: *O_O *>_< *XD *@_@ *X__X *>:( *OwO *OmO O-BO: 'O-BO is the main bladesmith in the Psychomancers group. He wears a gold cloak (And the only Shy Guy who's worn a gold cloak in ''SuperSpy Luigi.) He wears a cracked mask (Which reveals parts of his face.) O-BO's one arm is a trumpet with robotic arms hidden inside of it. His name is a play on the word, Oboe. He enjoys music. SPACETIME Family Superstar Forest Family '''Simon: '''Simon is a Shy Guy that wears a blue cloak, Goggles and a square-shaped mask. He is the leader of the SuperStar Forest Family. He weilds a sword that blasts star-shaped projectiles. '''Kaimena Littnoir Themes Quotes Trivia